


Still Not Just a Pretty Face

by Draycevixen



Series: Not Just a Pretty Face [2]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Competency, F/M, Humour, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evey comes clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Not Just a Pretty Face

.

 _What’s that noise? Bugger it! V’s home… Chopsticks, play chopsticks!_ “Hello, V. I wasn’t expecting you home this early. “

“And I was not expecting to find you at the piano. Good evening, Evey.”

“I was just practicing some of the scales you showed me yesterday.”

“It sounded remarkably like Chopsticks.”

“Well, I got bored with practicing the scales. You caught me red handed, maestro. I was pratting about instead of practicing diligently.”

“It was a truly remarkable rendition of Chopsticks, my dear Evey.”

“Thank you very much.”

“Truly remarkable. From the hallway it sounded just like Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata, the 3rd movement I believe.”

“Well, it’s all in the interpretation. Seriously though, I was playing some classical pieces on the jukebox. You must have heard—”

“The Moonlight Sonata is not on the jukebox. You were playing it on the piano.”

“You’re such a remarkable teacher and—”

“Evey. Stop right now before you insult my intelligence any further. No one goes from scales to The Moonlight Sonata in one day. _No one_. I want the truth.”

“The truth it is then. I’ve had several years of piano lessons, V.”

“Why on earth did you not tell me?”

“You were so keen to teach me and I was so keen to… let you.”

“You really find me that pathetic Evey, that you felt you needed to humour me?”

“Don’t go, V. Please don’t go. Please sit down for a moment at least… thank you. I certainly don’t find you pathetic. I’ve spent most of my life alone. I’ve learned to hide who I am and what I can do. Survival has meant never drawing undue attention to my self. When you offered to be my teacher it was so delightful to have someone who wanted to spend time with me, who wanted to share things they loved with me. I felt if I told you I already knew how to do these things you wouldn’t want to share them with me.”

“Of course I would have, it has been wonderful having someone… hang on a minute! Things? _Things_ implies more than just the piano.”

“Well, I’m not as good at the—”

“The truth, Evey. Now is the time for the truth. The Tango?”

“I’ve won a few competitions.”

“Competitions?”

“I was the South-East Regional champion in the Tango, Rumba and Samba divisions.”

“Ah. And the archery?”

“Two years in school V, but I never finished higher than fifth in the  All England championships.”

“My hearing is excellent, mumbling will not make this any easier to hear. I almost cannot bring myself to ask, but I fear I must. Am I to assume then that you are a Tenth Dan black belt in Judo?”

“Of course not, don’t be silly.”

“Well that, at least ,is a relief.”

“I’m only a second Dan.”

“Strewth woman! Do you have any other hidden talents?”

“Only one, V.”

“Show me.”

“Take my hand V. In order to show you we need to move elsewhere. I need different equipment to perform for you.”

 

***

 

“That was bloody brilliant, Evey!”

“May I remove the blindfold now?”

“Of course you may.”

“So, you really liked it that much?”

“Of course I did. What man would not?”

“Are you sure you don’t want more?”

“As it is I don’t think I can walk. More would do me in.”

“C’mon, V. I have cream. Thick, luscious cream.”

“Alright then Evey, you have talked me into it.”

“I’m not really pressurizing you, am I? You really want it? You really, really do? You’re not just being nice?”

“Oh yes. I really, really do. I have never had better.”

“Here, just let me slather the cream on for you...”

“Bloody marvellous! Truly marvellous, Evey! Now tell me again. What exactly did you add to my scone recipe? A little more milk…”

 

.


End file.
